bassmusicfandomcom-20200215-history
Skrillex
Sonny John Moore (born January 15, 1988), professionally known as 'Skrillex '', '' 'is an American electro ' ''' ''house/dubstep producer from Los Angeles, California and former front man for the American band "From First to Last".' In late Autumn of 2007, he embarked on his first tour as a solo artist, the Team Sleep Tour with Team Slee'p, Strata, and Monster in the Machine. After recruiting a new band lineup, Moore toured North America on the Alternative Press Tour, supporting bands such as All Time Low and The Rocket Summer, and appeared on the cover of Alternative Press annual 100 Bands You Need to Know issue. In June 2008, Moore went into recording for his debut album, titled Bells, alongside producer Noah Shain. He released Scary Monsters and Nice Sprites EP as a co-release between mau5trap and Big Beat record labels, and runs an imprint label called Owsla, named after an organization in the book, ''''Water Ship Down'.'' '''''From First to Last (2004–2007) Moore grew up in Northeast Los Angeles.'' ' He was brought up in a Jewish home. In 2004, Moore contacted Matt'' Good of From First to Last about playing guitar for the 'band o'n their debut album. After flying out to Georgia, Moore was heard singing by three studio producers, Derrick Thomas, Eric Dale, and Michale Butler, and was then made lead singer. In June 2004, Epitaph Records released the band's first full-length record with their new band mate, Dear Diary, My Teen Angst Has a Body Count. After performing on several successful tours, two being the Vans Warped Tour and Dead by Dawn tour, they began recording their second album, Heroine with producer Ross Robinson. The album was released in March 2006 on Epitaph. With high record sales once again, the band found themselves part of many successful tours, until Moore started suffering vocal problems, causing the band to resign from several tours. After going through a successful surgical procedure, Moore informed the band he would be permanently resigning to work on a solo career. FFTL's last show performed with Moore was in their hometown of Orlando at The House of Blues while touring with Atreyu. '''''Solo career (2007–present) On February 27, 2007, Moore announced he had left From First to Last to pursue a solo career. He then launched a Myspace page displaying three demos ("Signal", "Equinox", and "Glow Worm"). This led to Moore's first performance since his leaving From First to Last. On April 7, 2007, alongside harpist Carol Robbins, Moore played several original songs at a local art building. After months of releasing demos via Myspace, Moore played on the Team Sleep Tour with a full band. The tour also featured supporting acts Monster in the Machin e and Strata. Moore made several demo Cd's available on this tour, limited to about 30 per show. These Cd's were tour exclusive, and were packaged in "baby blue envelopes", each with a unique drawing by Moore or band mate. In February 2008, Alternative Press Magazine announced the second annual AP Tour, with All Time Low, The Rocket Summer, The Matches, and Forever the Sickest Kids, as well as Sonny Moore. The tour started in Houston, Texas on March 14 and went through North America, ending in Cleveland, Ohio on May 2, with the majority of the shows being sold out. All bands playing the tour would be featured on the cover of Alternative Press Magazine's annual 100 Bands You Need to Know special, and would be interviewed on the Alternative Press Pod-cast. During this tour Moore's line-up consisted of Sean Friday on drums, Christopher Null on guitar, and Aaron Rothe on keyboards.' First Release On April 7, 2009, he released ''Gypsyhook EP, a digital EP, which featured three songs and four remixes. Also included was a Japanese version of "Mora" entitled "海水". By the way, "海水" means "ocean water" in Chinese. Physical copies of the EP were available at his shows. After going on tour with Unprocessed and Paper Route and opening for Chiodos on their European tour, Moore performed at Bamboozle on May 2. He performed on Bamboozle Lefty's Saints and Sinners stage on April 4. He toured with Hollywood Undead in April 2009 performing under the band name Sonny and the Blood Monkeys', with Chris Null (electric guitar), Sean Friday (drums, percussion & beats) and Aaron Rothe (keyboards, synthesizers, programming & turntables) Although no official statement has been given regarding the album, Moore has been reported in interviews and at events saying Bells will no longer be released. In 2008, Moore began producing and performing under the alias Skrillex (but before that, he was known on the internet as Twipz) at clubs in the Los Angeles area. On June 7, 2010, Moore released his official Skrillex debut EP, My Name is Skrillex, as a free download. Production career (2008–present) In the summer of 2010, Moore provided programming and vocals for UK metalcore band Bring Me the Horizon on their third studio album There Is a Hell, Believe Me I've Seen It. There Is a Heaven, Let's Keep It a Secret'. Later in the year, Sonny began a nationwide tour with Deadmau5 after being signed to mau5trap recordings and released his second EP, Scary Monsters and Nice Sprites. Moore kicked off the "Project Blue Book Tour" in 2011 with support from Porter Robinson, Tommy Lee & DJ Aero as well as appearances from Sofia Toufa for a new song titled "Bring out the Devil." Skrillex unveiled several new songs on this tour including "First Of The Year" (formerly known as "Equinox"), "Reptile", and "Cinema" (remix of a Benny Benassi track). "Reptile" was featured in the TV commercial for Mortal Kombat 9, and "First of the Year (Equinox)" is to be featured on his follow up EP and remix companion to Scary Monsters and Nice Sprites, titled More Monsters and Sprite's. In April 2011, Spin Magazine premiered an exclusive new track from Korn that Skrillex produced. Korn made this track, titled "Get Up," available for free download via their Facebook page. On April 15, 2011 KoRn joined Skrillex on stage for his set at Coachella 2011. On April 18, 2011, SCEA video game development studio Naughty Dog released a trailer for the multiplayer component of their upcoming Playstation 3 game, Uncharted 3: Drake's Deception featuring the Bare Noize remix of "Kill EVERYBODY" from Scary Monsters and Nice Sprites. Moore recently completed his first tour of Australia in May, 2011. He also made a song for a bus named "Disco Rangers" which was a part of the Norwegian russ-celebration. On June 2, 2011, he announced the release of a mini EP and remix companion to "Scary Monsters and Nice Sprites", titled "More Monsters and Sprites", which was released on June 7 on Beatport and was released on June 21 on iTunes. It contains 3 new tracks, as well as 4 remixes of "Scary Monsters and Nice Sprites. '''Theft in Italy': On April 28, 2011, Skrillex posted to his Facebook page about the new album and laptops being stolen, writing: "Just gonna set it strait. I had 2 laptops and both of my hard drives stolen out of my hotel in Milan, Italy last month. On those laptops and drives were all the project files of Skrillex. All gone now. Also I had a new album that is now gone too. I spent a week pulling my hair out but now im just focusing on the future and re making my album." (The thief was never caught and the music was forever lost). Discography Sonny Moore (Twipz): Extended Plays *Gypsyhook EP 2009 (Martin Dodd, Atlantic) Sonny Moore as''' Skrillex':' Extended Plays *My Name Is Skrillex (2010) (Self Released) *Scary Monsters and Nice Sprites (2010) (mau5trap/Big Beat) *More Monsters and Sprites (2011) (Big Beat/Atlantic) *Bangarang (2011) (Big Beat/Atlantic/OWSLA) '''Singles: *WEEKENDS!!! (2010) (featuring Sirah) '' *Kill EVERYBODY (2010) *Scary Monsters and Nice Sprites (2010) *Reptile's Theme (2011) *First Of The Year (Equinox) (2011) *Ruffneck (FULL Flex) (2011) *Bangarang (2011) (featuring Sirah) *Make It Bun Dem (2012) (featuring Damian Marley) '''As Featured Artist': *Get Up! (Korn featuring Skrillex) (2011) *Still Gettin' It (Foreign Beggars featuring Skrillex) (2011) *Zoology (Knife Party featuring Skrillex) (2011) *Narcissistic Cannibal (Korn featuring Skrillex & Kill The Noise) (2011) *Lick It (Kaskade featuring Skrillex) 2011 *Bring Out The Devil (SOFI featuring Skrillex) (2011) Remixes: 2009: *The Sadness Will Never End (Bring Me The Horizon) *Seventeen (Casxio) *Shapeshift (Horse The Band) *Golden Mummy Golden Bird (Horse The Band) *Bad Romance (Lady Gaga) *No Mercy, Only Violence (The Library) *Sensual Seduction (Snoop Dogg) *What Is Light? Where Is Laugther? (Twin Atlantic) 2010: *The Wind Blows (The All-American Rejects) *Rock That Body (The Black Eyed Peas) *Just The Way You Are (Bruno Mars) *Zeig Mir Wie Du Tanzt (Frida Gold) *Hey Sexy Lady (iSQUARE) *In For The Kill (La Roux) *Alejandro (Lady Gaga) *Scream and Shout (Live Last) *Ruffneck (Electro Version) (Skrillex)* 2011: *Cinema (feat. Gary Go) (Benny Benassi) *Sick Bubblegum (Rob Zombie)* *Born This Way (Died This Way) (Lady Gaga)*' *Promises (Nero)* *Dancing On My Own (Robyn)* *Love In Motion (feat. Mayer Hawthorne) (SebastiAn) *Levels (Avicii) *Welcome To Jamrock (Damien Marley)* * = Unrelated Song Unreleased Original Songs: 2009 *This Is A Shark Attack *Slats Slats Slats 2010 *Needed Change (featuring 12th Planet) *Make Things For Smile *I Wish You All The Luck Of The World *Drop Dead (Club Mix) *Cat Rats *Turmoil (Edited unreleased Sonny Moore song) *Lustbug (Edited unreleased Sonny Moore song) *Oceans (Edited unreleased Sonny Moore song)' *Father Said (Featuring 12th Planet) 2011 *The Disco Rangers Bus (Knows How To Rock N Roll) *DnB Ting *True Gangsters *Kill Everybody (DnB Drive) 2012 *Voltage *My Good Bye (A demo released by a Fan Site) Music Videos 2011 *Cinema (Skrillex Remix)" (Unknown Director) *Rock n' Roll (Will Take You To The Mountain)" (Jason Ano) *First Of The Year (Equinox)" (Tony Traund) *Ruffneck (FULL Flex)" (Tony Traund) 2012 *Breakn' A Sweat (Tony Traund) *Bangarang (Tony Traund) *Still Gettin' It (Foreign Beggars Feat. Skrillex) (Unknown Director) Tours and Live Sets The Mothership Tour was the first tour by this Dubstep artist. The tour had a total of 66 shows, 50 that were all preformed throughout Canada and the United States. 16 of which were located throughout Europe. The tour featured many guest acts such as the Foreign Beggars, Skream, Nero, 12th planet, Two Fresh, Benga and Nadastrom. ''Tours of 2011'' *"The Mothership Tour" *"Project Blue Book Tour" (With DJ Aero & Porter Robinson, The Juggernaut, Mr. White, & Local Support) *"OWSLA Summer Tour 2011" (featuring Porter Robinson & Zeds Dead) Tours of 2012 *"Grey Daze European Tour" *"Grey Daze Afterparty" (With Alvin Risk featuring Zane Lowe & Sebastian) Tours of 2011 *"Skrillex Mothership World Debut" *"Mothership Episode 002" Tours of 2012 *The Mothership Vol. 3"' Category:Dubstep Artists